Keimico
by Craklez
Summary: I had a strange life, I liked it but I guess waking up as a six year old Sakura could benefit the shinobi world...plus this means I could be a Kunoichi! Self-insert. Might change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed again, man this was getting old. The machine kept beeping at me. Obviously I wasn't finished yet.

"Almost done, Keimico." He said looking at my charts.

I looked at the wonderful tubes of sustenance and life that were hooked up to my body. I hated the lab, I really did.

I looked at the man who I had thought years ago could actually love his daughter, but I was his science experiment. Nothing more, nothing less. He could never love me.

"How are the wings feeling?" He asked prodding at my black feathers, the edges of the feathers were an electric blue.

"They're still quite heavy." I answered. He wasn't concerned, he just wanted to know how his experiment was coming along, next he would be asking about my tail-

"And your tail?"

I looked down at the fluffy thing that curled in my lap, the fir was snow white with small black stripes. "The junction still is sensitive." I was referring to the place my tail had emerged from a month ago.

"Your ears?"

I could feel my ears pressed down against my skin. I hated cat ears, they were always so sensitive. Mine were also white with black stripes and really fluffy. I really hated being an experiment. "Still really sensitive." I've had these ears for about a year now. The wings were my second advancement. That's what he called them anyways, I got them about six months ago.

He nodded to himself and continued scratching away at the clipboard.

I narrowed my eyes at him, what was this treatment he was giving me this time? Was it the serum he promised to help me control my 'powers'? Probably not, he promised those eleven years ago.

"Keimico," I hated my name, every time some one said it, it sounded like chemical. "Your vital signs are normal, the heart murmur is gone, your lungs look every bit healthy. The new appendages have connected to your brains funtionings quite well, your immune system still looks fine. The decay in your bones is gone. I think your wings might have fixed the problem. All in all you have become an advancement in fixing all the ailing sicknesses."

I had first wanted to die when he started to put those diseases on me. I knew that I was just his experiment, not a human, not anything. "I see that your muscles aren't thinning anymore." I knew that already. "I am going to include your progress with getting over anemic tendency. Your body is rapidly healing." I knew that already. "I would like to run some more tests on trying to get the DNA to copy the healing ability."

I nodded, hoping he was finally finished and could take these stupid needles out of me.

"I'm trying to see what kind of changes your body will have by adding in the blood and DNA of a shark and a snake." I wanted nothing more to tear those tubes off of me. I hated the idea of incorporating any more animals into my system.

I stayed silent knowing he wouldn't care what I had to say at all. All I could do was wait until it was finished and then wait some more to see how badly he fucked with my system again.

* * *

I opened my eyes, it had been two weeks since the new DNA had entered my system. I had yet been able to breathe under water, I wasn't able to bend as if I had no spine. I did not grow gills, I did not suddenly have patches of scales over my skin.

I got out of my bed and stumbled over the stack of books I had forgotten to put away last night. I sighed and looked at them, the Naruto title glared back at me as if calling me to it. I sighed and tugged my black hair back from my forehead.

I had another systematic check up, he had decided that more DNA was needed. I scratched just below my elbow and yawned.

I was not looking forward to that check up. I scratched at the sides of my neck. My body was really itchy for some reason.

The undersides of my forearms itched, the sides of my neck were itchy, and the sides of my hips were itchy, too.

This wasn't normal. He'd get a kick out of this. I was reacting. I glanced at the mirror in my bathroom, sure enough three little lines were marring the sides of my neck. Three on each side. They were just lines at this moment but I already knew they were going to turn into gills. I sighed and looked down to my forearms. I could see the outlines of the scales trying to break skin.

Yep it was official, I was turning into a mega-freak. I couldn't go outside anymore thanks to these new appendages and now these new additions. I really hoped he wasn't planning on including anymore animal DNA into my system.

I scratched at my hips, there were probably scales there too.

I sighed and turned on the water for my hot shower. I needed it to forget about the itchiness of the new additions.

* * *

Did I mention he was going to get a kick out of this. I was right. He was hurrying around writing notes and getting his microscope ready. I sighed sitting on the same uncomfortable medic bed I've been sitting on for a really long time.

I looked up when he finally came back over to me, probably to get a sample of my skin scales to examine under a microscope.

The second he placed the scapulae into my skin on my forearm, everything went black.

When I came to he was dead.

I saw multiple bites in his flesh, some even tearing away the skin. Blood was all around him. Oh God I killed him.

My eyes widened at this realization. I killed him, I finally killed him. I killed my father.

I didn't feel anything, no sympathy, empathy, nothing. I had just killed the man who made my existence into nothing but a biology lab experiment. I killed my father and I did not feel sad or guilty.

I stumbled away from the room, all I felt was fear. I needed something to calm me down. I ran to my room and flung open the door.

I stumbled over my collection of Anime, I fell actually.

My face landed against Naruto volume one. I blinked and everything had become black again.

* * *

I opened my eyes just shut them tightly. Damn blinding light. I shifted and noticed I was laying on my back. That wasn't right, I felt no pain from my wings or my tail. What the hell? I shot up, and fell. The soft mattress underneath my feet did not help with my balance so I fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Ow..." I muttered as I tried to get back up from the floor.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?" I jumped what was that sound, why did it sound so female like...

Oh shit she said Sakura. I jumped to my feet noticing the lack of height I now had and the pale skin of my arms. I raced to a vanity mirror. Before I looked in the mirror I noticed how spotless the grey carpet was, wait grey carpet?

Where were my manga's and my wood flooring? I looked at the bed in horror to find pink everything.

Where was my blue comforter and my giant stuffed giraffe that took up most of my bed. I noticed that there was a window to this room and the walls were bare. Where did my Naruto posters and my drawings go? What the hell happened? Why is this desk filled with make up?

I wiped my view to the mirror and stared. Long pink hair, emerald green eyes, blue t-shirt and the small tan shorts. Oh dear God I was Sakura Haruno. The biggest failure of the first Naruto series. WHAT THE FUCK?

I almost screamed, I almost punched the mirror in frustration.

"HONEY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"

I looked at myself again, I must have been about five or six.

I ran down the hallway, I followed that voice.

I came upon Sakura's mom getting ready, it looked like she was going on a mission.

"Honey, I'm gonna be gone when you get back from the academy, your fathers still at the lab." I inwardly cringed at the word. "He may or may not be back by the time you get home."

I nodded and put on my shoes. She kissed my head and shoved me out the door.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful day, sure I sat silently through class taking notes and actually paying attention. I already knew a whole lot considering I was fourteen in a six year olds body. The lessons were different when it came to chakra and weapons. I honestly was pretty excited that I was going to the academy I had only dreamed about for so long.

Finally though he said it was time for recess and lunch. I was kind of looking forward to seeing how I could handle this. Maybe just maybe I could get Naruto to be my friend.

With that thought I headed out of the academy to find some where to go and eat.

I of course didn't notice the gang of girls following me.

I had sat down at the base of a tree and because I am an idiot I forgot to bring lunch with me. This is when I noticed the evil looking group. Okay they weren't evil I just knew they were mean.

Mean they were. They prodded and poked every sensitive subject Sakura ever had, but I wasn't Sakura so their torment wasn't really all that bad.

Compared to what I had originally had to deal with for eleven years, this was nothing.

"Your forehead is so wide I can see you from a mile away." One of them taunted and well that was a pretty stupid insult.

I laughed. This caught every one off guard, "If you are going to insult me I suggest having a good one because that one sucked."

"Whatever forehead girl!" She hissed at me.

"Such a lame one too." I chuckled standing up to come face to face to this girl. I recognized her as Ami the lead terrorizer. "My forehead is large to show my intelligence, while yours is small like a monkeys. I'm surprised you can even talk at all. Even the chimps are more of a superior being than you." She looked miffed and I was enjoying this way too much. "All you are and all you will ever become is a make-up obsessed clown that walks around caked in the stuff, showing off your body and getting nothing but a single momhood adorned on your belly." I leveled my voice out watching her emotions running on her face. "Oh and another thing, give up on being a Kunoichi, you will never survive." I was done and walked away from the girls who looked like they just held me in new light, except Ami.

Ami had run away crying. That felt so good.

I had walked to the tree with the swing. Naruto wasn't there but that didn't mean he wouldn't show up eventually.

I sat on the swing and started to pump my legs. I relished in the feeling of my hair in the wind. The last time I was in a swing was about three years ago.

I saw Naruto walking over towards me his head was down and he looked really sad. I felt bad instantly, Naruto was one of my favorite characters after all.

He didn't seem to notice me swinging until he was about two or three feet away from me.

"Oh, I'll go..." He mumbled and turned to leave.

"Why?" I asked. I stopped pumping my legs, "If you stay and push me for a while, I'll push you in the swing afterwards."

He looked surprised when he turned back around, I saw hope shining in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yup." I chirped, "Also, I've been wanting to ask...would you like to come with me to my house after school and help me make cookies?"

He looked skeptical.

"I can't eat all the cookies by myself and besides my mommy had to go on a mission and I didn't want to be alone tonight." I muttered looking down at the ground. It was weird having a mom.

"Really?" He looked as if he couldn't believe me, and I don't blame him. "What would your dad say?"

If he was anything like my father he wouldn't be home. "He's probably going to spend the night in the lab." I really hope he was.

"Oh..." He looked at me probably deciding if I was safe or some one trying to kill him.

"You will be my friend right?" I asked leaning back and making the swing lerch a little. I didn't really sound like I was giving him a choice, "Please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and lit up in a smile. "Sure. You are my friend then too!"

I cheered and forgot I was on the swing so I ended up falling back off of the damned thing.

Naruto looked worried but I just smiled and laughed it off.

I spent the rest of the break with him, laughing and swinging. It was awesome having a friend.

I sighed when we had to go back inside for class.

* * *

Class went by smoothly, it was all about the chakra system. Very interesting, information I did not already know and after cookies I was going to go practice chakra then maybe start learning medical ninja stuff.

Naruto walked with me away from the academy. I could see the glares and I glared right back after Naruto started to look sad.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "Naruto-kun, what kind of cookies do you want to make? I really only know how to make chocolate chip ones but we can try others."

He noticeably cheered up. I win.

* * *

**Self insert, I could have kept going but this chapter was getting really long, 2420 words nice :)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I have been completely obsessed with the song This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco therefore if it shows up in here don't be surprised.**

* * *

I sighed. The last three years were pretty uneventful. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was able to make Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto my friends.

I tuned into Iruka-sensei's ranting. "-seriously Naruto, Sakura quiet skipping school!"

"Yes sensei," We both murmured. Although if we really wanted to... Iruka never would have caught us.

I wasn't looking forward to tonight. It was the day of the week that 'dad' came home from work.

Eventually Iruka untied us and told us to sit down and he went on about the lecture he had been in the middle of.

"Alright, its time for lunch." Iruka called out, "It's also time to say good-bye to the girls, they will be taking special Kunoichi lessons and will rejoin our class again next year."

My mood instantly fell. I only had four friends...every last one was a boy.

As soon as we were dismissed I ran. I ran as fast as I could, out the door, out into the open area and down the street. I didn't know if the boys were following me or not but right now I really didn't care.

My destination had been the park where I think the flower picking scene that Sakura and Ino remembered was at.

I curled up under the tree and cried. I don't really know the reason why I was crying. I just cried.

My cute little boys weren't going to be with me, no more cloud watching-or eating contests, no more pranks, no more getting tackled from the dog and his owner. I was crying, the logical side of me told me that I could always see them after school, but the child part of me thought I was loosing my friends for real.

"What a drag."

I hiccuped and forced a small laugh. I furiously wiped at my cheeks and eyes.

"You're just going to a different class, not a different city." That was Kiba's voice. So they had followed me.

"Sakura-chan, you'll be fine!"

"We can always hang out after school." Choji was agreeing with my logical side.

"I know." I sobbed, "I don't want to leave my friends!" I wailed into my hands and curled up even more.

I honestly knew I was being ridiculous but I became a little kid after being in this body for so long. I would've been seventeen and probably in jail for murdering my 'father'. I started to shake, my sobbing turning violent.

I felt something plop itself on my head and four pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me. I felt so warm.

"Troublesome woman." I laughed.

I laughed and laughed, my tears turned to happy tears. My boys were here with me, they weren't going to leave me.

They tugged back and smiled at me. I felt my face threaten to break in half from the startling grin that I couldn't get rid of. "I am, aren't I?" I giggled.

I launched myself at Shikamaru, grasping him in a really tight hold.

"Oi, Sakura-chan I want a hug too!"

I laughed and released Shikamaru who gasped for air, whoops.

I tackled Naruto to the ground, "Can't...Breathe."

I laughed, this was definitely the best.

* * *

I skipped home, thinking about how I could improve my skills. I was already good at the plants. I'm so glad I had a crazy psycho scientist as a father. The flower arranging was pretty good, not compared to Ino's but hey I'm not half bad.

I started to hum but stopped abruptly. I couldn't really hum a song no one has ever heard of yet right? Or ever will.

I tugged at my bangs frustrated, This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco was stuck in my head. Damn it! I wished, not for the first time, that I had been able to have my ipod. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with this annoying nagging.

I harrumphed and walked inside.

I jumped into a basic academy defensive stance seeing the three unfamiliar faces with 'dad'.

"Sakura, stop embarrassing yourself." He said harshly, I flinched at the tone. He almost never spoke to me. "Stand up straight girl. You are my daughter, stop acting like a village fool."

I did just that, straightened my posture. I knew the drill, my real 'father' had instilled it in me for the shows he put on for his fellow mad scientists. I glided on my feet to stand next to my 'dad' who was sitting in the recliner facing the couch where the intruders sat.

Two of them looked very similar, messy dark red hair, shockingly similar eye color as Sakura's was, on both faces were a grim line, the only differences? One looked to be about the same age as my 'dad' and the other one looked a few years older than me.

The lone female in the room looked plain, blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin, and a frowning face. Nothing worth noticing really.

"Father?" I asked not breaking the eye contact and ending the glaring contest me and the boy were having.

"Sakura this is your cousin, Kaito." My father nodded to the boy.

I broke the glaring contest to look up at my father, confusion written all over my face.

"He is your fiance." My eyes bulged. I felt my heart hammer harder, had this really happened in the anime? Did they really marry in their families like this? Have they heard what inbreeding does?

"I-I-I-" I stammered I couldn't even think straight enough to retort to such a ridiculous suggestion. No way in hell I'd marry him. If I was going to marry some one in Naruto it'd be Gaara or Sasori before this twerp. Okay he wasn't a twerp and his red hair was pretty amazing...Damn my attraction to red heads.

"Sakura stop stuttering." He commanded. I obeyed. "You will from now on drop out of that school. I will have you enrolled in the woman's school-"

"No." I put malice behind my words and almost smirked at his reaction, but I was too angry for that right now. "I will not drop out of the academy. If he wants to marry me, he is going to marry a Kunoichi. If he is not willing to compromise for that I will disconnect myself from this family. I would cease to be your daughter, and cease to being related to them. I will not give up my dream to become a civilians breeder."

I huffed up my chest, posing every bit of a threat a Kunoichi in training was compared to these civilians. Wait a second, I thought both of her parents were Shinobi? I mean I don't really remember it very much considering its been a few years since then...Did I land in an alternate universe parallel to the one of the anime series?

This wasn't right I concluded glaring at the man who had threatened to make her a normal civilian. I guess this was my own real life, different from the anime and maybe that was a good thing. Although being able to tell the future would be really helpful with this world, anything could happen.

"Sakura-san." The female's voice was clipped and well angry I thought.

I turned to face her and level her with my icy glare. "I will not take my words back." I said it so calmly that I saw her flinch. "I may be only nine, but I know where my loyalty lies. It lies with the protection of Konoha. I will protect it until the bitter end. I will be strong enough to protect my family when I choose to have one. I will become a legend in the making. That is my dream, and it will come true with or without you four." My tone was even with enough passion laced into it that this woman's eyes softened.

"You really are your mothers child." I heard her mutter and a small pang went through my chest. My 'mother', no Sakura's mother died on a mission about two years ago. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

I had only really known her for a year but she felt like a real mother to me, she loved me and I loved her too. Her death was something I didn't take well. Even if I had already lost one, but I couldn't remember having that experience. I had forgotten what it had been like to have a mother until that year. I turned my face away from her and stared at the wall.

"I agree to the terms set up by your daughter, Kizashi-kun." The woman said catching me off guard. "But, the second she strays from her dream I will be tying her down to a family."

I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile. She seemed like the voice of reason in her family.

"Very well, I will have to agree with her." The boys father stated.

"I accept the terms that have been set." I looked at the man Sakura had called father but couldn't find any emotion hidden behind tired green eyes.

"Kaito-kun, you and Sakura-san should take the time to get to know each other." The woman said placing her hand on top of the boys head.

I had yet to really see any reaction from the boy. Nothing, it was like he was a puppet.

"Yes, Okaa-san." He said, only his lips moved. His eyes stared straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular at all.

* * *

**Again sorry about the song... Well I hope this chapter was good.**

**Any suggestions are welcomed with open arms! **

**I am trying to come up with Original characters for a bigger part of this story...If you'd like to see one that you named and gave abilities to appear in the story just review or PM me :)**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few years since I met my fiance, and well he is an emotionless prick. The same year I met him, Ino became my friend. We have this weird rivalry going for guess who, nope not Sasuke. We are fighting over Shikamaru out of all people. Not romantically of course, just trying to see who could keep the geniuses attention the longest, so far I'm winning.

I managed to make friends with the shy Hinata, we train together a lot. Ino joins us some times, depending if she's chasing after Sasuke or not. He's still relatively the same as cannon, cold, distant, and an asshole.

Anyways today was the day our teams were going to be decided, so many things were different that I began to hope that maybe just maybe I'd get a different team, not that I don't mind being on a team with Naruto but honestly he is way too loud to handle all the time.

I got out of bed, a huge smile adorning my face. Finally I get to wear my actual ninja gear! I ran to my closet full of excitement.

I had always been an early bloomer, so having boobs and a good hip width was no surprise to me. I began to search for the black corset that would only cover most of my chest and end just an inch or two from my sternum with white lacing, the black mesh high waist band shorts that would cover most of my stomach til about an inch above my stomach, the black short shorts that had white stitching on the sides, the black skin tight spandex gloves that would end above my elbows and cover my fingers, and last but not least the black jacket that ended about an inch from knees.

I grabbed them and took a shower, changed, then stood in front of my vanity mirror. I glanced at the clock wondering if I had time to weaponize my hair. I only had about twenty minutes to finish getting ready and get to class. I could always do my hair tonight or tomorrow. I sighed and just pulled it up into a high pony tail. My bangs framed my face and placed my forehead protector on my forehead.

Damn I looked hot. I looked sixteen not twelve. I giggled.

I wrapped my kunai holster on my left leg and my pouch on the right side of my waist. I was ready for anything.

**Hell yes we are!**

Oh and the old Sakura, yeah I awakened her. Tragedy usually causes some people to go slightly insane, so this wasn't surprising to me. She started talking to me when I was nine. She hates Kaito too.

**Keimico, we are going to be late if you don't head out now.**

I shook my head and began to run. I hate being late. Just one of my pet peeves.

I can't wait to find out who my teammates are.

**I want to be on Shika's team! That'd show the pig!**

As much as I'd love to be on Shikamaru's team we already know its going to be the new InoShikaCho group.

**But that means she wins!**

Not really, she may be training with him from now on, but he would still pick hanging out with me any day.

**Hey if we get Kakashi as our sensei are you still going to try and make him blush?**

That will be too easy, I smiled evilly as my feet carried me to the academy.

Ino was waiting for me at the door, she had always done this. We'd go in and sit next to each other. She was my life line and I was her savior. That's how we referred to ourselves as.

I smiled at her and waved, she did the same.

"Hey forehead!" Yes I still had that insufferable nickname, but hey hers was worse.

"Yes pig?"

"Excited for teams?" She asked linking her arm with mine.

"I can't wait!" I chirped, "But I bet your gonna end up with Shika-kun and Choji-kun." I pouted.

"Haha, then I'd win!" She smiled haughtily, no actually I would win. This was my way of trying to get Ino and Shikamaru together before he met Temari. Temari was cool and every thing I just liked ShikaIno better then ShikaTem.

**We'd look good with him too!**

I know but honestly I'd rather be with Gaara, damn that man is so damn hot.

**He is also very scary!**

Only until Naruto breaks through his barrier. After that he becomes the hottest piece of meat to walk the earth.

**You're weird.**

It's not being weird. I just have a thing for guys with blood red hair.

Ino and I entered the classroom and spotted Hinata sitting by herself. "Hina-chan!" I yelled and waved enthusiastically. I saw her smile and wave. She had gotten better about being shy, thanks to me and Ino. We both were so loud that she had to be loud to be heard when she was with us. No more stuttering, no more pausing when talking, this was the new and improved Hinata.

"Kura-chan, Ino-chan." She greeted with her soft voice. Just because she stopped stuttering didn't mean she had a strong voice, at least around other people. When we were alone we had a hard time quieting her.

"Hina-chan, you excited?" Ino asked sitting on her left and I took up the seat on Hinata's right.

"Yes I can't wait." She smiled. I hoped for her sake that Shino and Kiba were still on her team. Kiba would take good care of her and Shino would be there to keep them out of trouble.

"Kura-chan, how's Shiyo?" Hinata asked taking me out of my stupor.

"He's doing fine, running around now though. I can barely keep up with him any more." I whispered, the only people who knew about Shiyo was Hinata and Ino, and that ANBU officer who helped me.

I tried not think about the memory. I really hated Kaito.

**He did give us Shiyo though, and he woke me up.**

Yes but still, I could really have done with out that memory.

**I know it was a bit traumatic, although probably nothing compared to your old life.**

Eh I guess, well I know the procedure was probably more complicated than just adding animal DNA into my system. Probably had radiation and other things as well. I really have no idea how it worked. Some times the little check ups went for a long time and well others were just that a check up.

**God I feel for you.**

Oh shut up it wasn't that bad.

**Your father experimented on you, you weren't a human being. You were a test subject.**

Eh, I got used to that after the first year.

"Good every one is here, congratulations on making Genin." Iruka said, I looked around for Naruto.

I smiled at the blonde, then at Shikamaru, then Kiba, then at Choji. We all made it.

**Was that really all that surprising?**

Oh shut up.

I looked back up at Iruka, he was calling out teams. "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki..." I saw the blonde perk up, "Sakura Haruno," Cue a victory whoop from both me and Naruto, "And Sasuke Uchiha." I growled and crossed my arms across my chest, damn it I wished the teams had been changed.

"Team eight, Hinata Hyuuga," I looked over at her, "Kiba Inuzuka," Good, he'll protect her well, "And Shino Aburame." Perfect tracking team.

**Hyuuga princess safe and sound.**

Sarcasm will get you no where in life.

**Haha very funny.**

I'm glad She's with Kiba and Shino. In the anime they became the best of all best friends, I think.

**Well maybe this time it will be different.**

Doubt it, Kiba wants to always play 'princess' saying that Naruto should play the dragon that he has to slay to rescue me. That way he'd be my knight in shining armor. So I'm pretty sure he'd treat Hina the same way.

**Probably but what about Shino?**

I don't know I could never really get him to talk to me. I'm just glad he doesn't have spiders as his 'hive'. I repressed a shutter. Spiders are so gross.

**All bugs are.**

Nope just spiders...and cockroaches, and crickets...and yeah no that's all of them.

Ino poked me, "You were right. Ha I win."

I pouted and looked away from her as she rolled her eyes, even though I knew she was just teasing me.

"Alright, you have an hour for lunch. After that come back here to meet your sensei." Iruka got my attention.

"Ino-chan, Hina-chan are you going to eat with your teammates?" I asked practically bouncing in place. I had waited for this day for so long.

"Yeah." Ino said waving as she walked to the two boys.

"Yes," Hinata smiled, "Kura-chan?"

"Hm?" I asked noting how soft her voice had gotten.

"Will you still want to train with me now that you have a team?" She asked so quietly I had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Hinata. You will always be my training partner, you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because you are bad ass and a hell of a lot stronger than most girls our age." I commented seriously, I saw her face brighten up.

"Really?"

"Yup," I nodded, "After your done with your team, wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Hey make sure you tell Ino that too!" I said before she was dragged away by Kiba and Shino.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned and waved at Naruto.

"Wanna have lunch together?" I asked, noting that his cheeks didn't flush like they would've in the anime.

"Sure," He nodded.

* * *

**So this has gotten pretty wordy and what not. I had to leave some suspense for a different area in this story so I may or may not answer your questions. I honestly can't wait to type up the next chapter. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarification, some one commented how the experiments weren't really all that believable... Yes I agree with you however she came from another made up world. One because my name is not actually Keimico nor am I fourteen, given this information it is to deduce that this really isn't an actual self inserted story but at the same time she has my personality.**

**WARNING: I HAVE SOME HUMOR...ADMITTEDLY MY HUMOR IS A BIT...UH DIRTY? OH WELL ;)**

* * *

Naruto and I drew on the chalk board. His looked like stick figures playing princess, I wouldn't let him see mine just yet.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" He whined.

"I'm almost done!" I chirped and put in the finishing touches.

I heard the door opening, I just simply figured it was the others getting back from the lunch break.

I took a second to make sure none of it was smudged before I backed up to allow Naruto see my master piece.

I had drawn a willow, gnarled and tilting to the side as if on a hill, since it was drawn with white chalk it looked as if it was covered in ice. Next to it was a river of water I shaped into the Konoha leaf symbol. I had placed in a few rocks and plants to make it look more realistic, and well I was pretty proud of myself hearing Naruto sputter.

"W-w-wow." I heard him mutter. I let a huge smile take over my face.

"Holy cow, Forehead!" I heard Ino exclaim, I took that time to turn around and feel my cheeks flush. Every one and I mean every one was staring at the drawing.

"Ino-chan, why are you surprised? You've seen all my other paintings and doodles." I asked scratching my cheek.

"They aren't doodles, Kura-chan. They are master pieces. Plus I've never seen you incorporate the leaf symbol before."

I turned to my drawing, I tilted my head to take it in from a different perspective. It was not one of my bests. It didn't follow the rule of thirds that was expressed so thoroughly in my other paintings, no implied lines. Well except the tree seemed to be pointing its roots to the symbol. None of it followed the value scheme.

I knew I was thinking about it way too hard. I felt my hand twitch, damn my OCDness.

"Bah! This is all wrong!" Nope couldn't keep it under control. Thankfully before I destroyed it Ino grabbed the back of my jacket.

"It's fine Sakura." She stated holding onto me tightly, she knew if she let me go I'd attack my drawing to try and fix it.

"But, Ino-chan It's all wrong. The balance is off, there are no implied lines or shapes, in fact the only implied line direct the eyes out of the doodle!" I was ranting now and I knew she wasn't listening, "The rule of thirds is off, no value changes, no primary focus, no secondary focus-"

"Sakura. It. Is. Fine." She said calmly. I settled for a pout as an argument.

* * *

Time just would not go fast enough. I watched every single team leave with their sensei, could see the teeny tiny way that Naruto blushed when I caught him staring after Hinata. Heck yes I win!

Although now Naruto can't even look me in the eye with out flushing. Well it might have been because every time I caught his eye I would waggle my eyebrows at him.

It was finally just the three of us left, "Why they thought putting me with the ass-duck was a good idea..." I thought... Well at least I thought I thought that.

"Ne, Sakura-chan who's ass-duck?" Naruto asked breaking me from my thoughts of crazy old coots cooing to a ass-duck.

"Huh?" My most intelligent come back yet.

"Who did you call ass-duck?"

"Oh shit, I said that out loud?" I brought my hand up to my mouth in fake embarrassment. I sighed and dropped my hand to shrug, "I guess you had to find out about Sasuke's nickname sooner or later."

I could feel Sasuke's glare and Naruto's confused stare. "Ass-duck?"

I turned him to look and study at the glaring ass-duck, I smiled most people would call him duck-ass but since I thought I was being clever I switched it around. I pointed at him. "If you look closely at his hair you'll notice the uncanny resemblance of a duck's or chicken's ass."

Naruto stared for a few more seconds and I saw Sasuke's ears turn red, wait what the hell is he blushing? I took a double take on his ears to make sure I wasn't seeing anything before Naruto burst into laughter and toppled over onto the floor.

I soon joined in on the laughter after seeing the blush dusting Sasuke's cheeks. Oh God this was just too good.

"Ne, ass-duck..." I tried to catch my breath, "Why are you blushing?" I broke into more laughter when his face darkened some more and he cast a 'terrorizing' glare at me.

I clutched the sides of my stomach from laughter and tears pricked at my eyes.

After a while I calmed down enough to actually breathe like a human being. I walked over to the window and stared out of it, ignoring Naruto and Sasuke who had begun to argue.

I sighed, Ne Sakura-imouto?

**Yes nee-san?**

Do you think we can change the future? Well obviously things are different here than the one I read about, but still I'd rather not go through and loose so many characters deaths.

**Well...considering how strong you are now and how strong I was this age in your book... I can see different results...**

Yeah...I sighed, now just have to see how the hell I'm going to change what's coming up.

**Like Zabuza and Haku, by the way Haku is so fucking hot! Anyways, then there is the curse mark, him betraying us, Naruto leaving for training-**

Naruto still needs to leave for training, that's the only way he will get strong enough to handle the Akatsuki later on. That's not what I'm really worried about, what if the antagonists shift? What if they are different here? I'd like to get Itachi back here on our side but I'm not sure how that will pan out. I know that Orochimaru dies from the events but still. I don't want Asuma to die or well maybe Sasuke could still defect...I just don't know.

**Okay how about we focus on the here and now, like how we are going to do the bell test-and yes before you say we don't even know who our teacher will be... Hello, who else is the latest Jonin ever?**

I would like the test to play out similar to the anime, I'm not so sure I want to let on how strong I actually am, there was a reason we were training on our own. I mean maybe I could change it and help Naruto out but I don't think I could get Sasuke to help at all.

**Sasuke-kun might. You never know.**

Imouto, as much as I'd like to believe that Sasuke could be saved I really think his character was bred just to keep both the protagonists of the story on their toes and pushed them to progress where as if he didn't defect. If Sasuke doesn't leave I don't think Naruto would leave. If that happens we have to leave.

**Wait why do we have to leave?**

I won't necessarily become and antagonist but some one must leave to push Naruto to his limits. He needs the 'encouragement' to grow stronger and if we can rid ourselves of most of the Akatsuki at the same time all the better.

**I see... How much more affect would it have on him if we were the ones to leave?**

See that's were I hesitate. If I didn't befriend him he'd have a crush on me and like you were broken after Sasuke left that would be how he reacts, but now that I've become his close friend I really don't know how badly that would effect him. If I were to leave, his first real friend, how much would that devastate him? I know that Sasuke and him had been friends but it was more of a rivalry that looked and acted like an actual friendship.

**Don't they grow closer together after the wave mission? Why not just speed up your medical abilities and save them after Zabuza rids us of Gato? **

I think I like that plan, I of course will have to play as the innocent and _weak _girl that was in the anime series. So unfortunately I will have to 'botch' the bell test and let it play out exactly like the anime. Hopefully. I still have yet to figure out all the changes between this world and the anime one.

**Well there is Kaito, mom dying, Shiyo, Naia, the fact that we only became friends with Ino after Kunoichi school started. And those Summoning scrolls we found two years ago.**

Wait what summoning scrolls?

**Those huge scrolls in the basement? Don't you remember? **

Oh yeah. We should go back and investigate them further. I think I've decided. Sasuke will stay. I will leave. I need to get Itachi back here, maybe I can convince Kisame to come back too. Doubt it though.

**Are you sure you're not just saying this so you can go see Sasori?**

Sasori is hot but so is Itachi, and Kisame in a certain light, oh and Deidara is really hot too. If I can I want to be able to save them and maybe Konan and Nagato. The others either creep me out or I really just don't like them.

**Hidan.**

Yeah fuck Hidan. Sorry still can't get over him killing Asuma.

**I understand completely.**

Tobi though, I mean Obito. Maybe I can save him? Bring him back for Kakashi? There is so many different options but the main goal should be to get Itachi home and then kill Madara.

**We will have to be strong enough to be considered an S-rank Missing-nin when we leave though.**

Well if I have actually deduced our level of skill at this moment I'd say if we were to take the chunin exams right now we could pass with flying colors, not so sure about the Jonin exams...

**I have an idea...**

Let's hear it.

**What if we botch the chunin exams so they happen really similar to the anime with out Sasuke getting the curse so he will definitely stay in the village when we leave, but we should go and talk to the Hokage. Anyways I assume you'd like to still have Tsunade become Hokage? If we ask her well first we should see if it's possible-**

Imouto, focus.

**Right anyways, maybe we could skip directly from Genin to ANBU? That way she would have to give us that label.**

I think your on to something. If we can get in contact with Tsunade and have her in our little plans it would save us a lot of trouble in the long run.

**Yeah, assuming she will believe us.**

True. So our plan is to let the wave arc happen with out too much change, than the chunin exams need to happen sort of the same way...Hey maybe we can figure out how to get rid of that curse mark just in case we fail at keeping Orochimaru from giving Sasuke a hickey.

**Haha yeah, maybe we can find her this place is different as you have already said.**

Right now we will have to take this on step at a time. First step, make sure team seven passes the bell test.

**Next step get Haku and Zabuza on our side.**

Then we pass most of the chunin exams, should we beat Ino?

**She'll be hurt if we hold back, she knows how strong we are right now. However she doesn't know our full strength, I'd say it's a safe bet that yes we can let ourselves beat Ino. But only if she tells us not to hold back, I trust her abilities, she is quite strong right now compared to the anime one. **

I understand. If she doesn't ask us to take it seriously we will make it a draw and make sure we are ready for Hinata. I know she has gotten a lot stronger but if she has to go up against Neji I really don't think she will have enough confidence to actually win the fight. I just really hope she avoids being hit on her heart.

**Even so if we train hard enough that simply will not matter.**

Why did we wait to actually start thinking about this?

**I assume you first wanted to deny your being here and then you wanted to deny that this was anything like the anime.**

Probably but now its starting to sort of play out like the anime. I assume Kakashi will get here some time soon.

**Actually he is walking down the hallway, you should probably pay attention now Nee-san.**

Okay, I sighed and turned around to see Naruto getting mad at Sasuke for calling him a dobe. Then I saw the eraser and a wicked smile spread across my face.

I watched as if it was all in slow motion, Kakashi's hand pulling open the door and sticking his head in under the eraser. The eraser falling and bouncing off his head. The cloud of white dust that circled his head.

Naruto burst out laughing, my smile never left my face in fact it only got bigger.

"My first impression of you..." Kakashi was smiling, "I hate you."

That's when he saw my maniacal smile and I saw him suppress a shutter, my smile widened some more.

"Meet me on the roof." He then puffed into white smoke.

* * *

**That was a long chapter...sorry not much happened... anyways here is a 'sneak peek' at my new story, yes I know I already have two in progress stories but I honestly don't care.**

_"Let's hurry!" Naruto cheered, picking up his pace. They could see the village in front of them about two miles away._

_"Naruto, Sakura may or may not be there you know this right?" Yamato asked. He had read the latest copy of the bingo book, she had certainly put a name for herself out there._

_"I know but I can't wait to see her face!"_

_"Naruto..." Yamato began catching every ones attention at the same time, "Sakura's in the bingo book."_

_Everyone halted._

_"What?" Kakashi asked interrupting Naruto before he could make a retort. "When we left all she could do was punch the ground in and heal the injured."_

_"I have the latest copy, Kakashi." Yamato took the book out of his pack. "It says she has been the strongest Kunoichi to ever come out of Konoha."_

_He flipped it open to the page he had seen Sakura at._

_..._

_"Ne, Kura you look so damn adorable." Tsunade said between laughter._

_She intensified her glare, "I'm not adorable, I'm a deadly Kunoichi."_

_Tsunade and the fox laughed even harder._

_"Kura, I told you not to try it." The fox laughed, it's feminine voice cracked and split with mirth._

_"Oh shut up, Naia." Sakura mumbled. She knew it had been all her fault in the first place. Naia had indeed warned her not to mess with the scroll, but her being the curious one she was opened it. If she had actually read all of the instructions none of this would have happened. "Shishou, what am I supposed to do?" She whined._

_Tsunade had stopped laughing but would occasionally start chuckling. "I really don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before." Sakura knew what she meant, not just the jutsu._

_..._

**Well until next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed, I seem to be doing that lately, but considering all we got out of Kakashi was his name I had every right to sigh.

"Alright you go first." I saw him point to Naruto, I rolled my eyes knowing that he would spout on about ramen.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen and pranking! Oh and my friends too! I dislike the teme, and the three minutes you have to wait for the instant ramen. My hobbies are pulling pranks and hanging out with my friends! My dream is to become the Hokage so no one will look down on me anymore!"

I smiled at him, I knew he would be able to achieve his goal. I almost punch Sasuke when he quietly scoffed.

**Rrr does he have to be such a bastard?**

I thought you liked him?

**He may be hot but he still is a bastard!**

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things and hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training, my dream? It's more of an ambition...I will restore my clan and kill a certain some one." The air temperature dropped slightly.

I let a chill run down my spine and snuck a peek at him. He had his fingers laced in front of his face glaring at the ground.

"Now you!" Kakashi chirped. I raised an eyebrow at his attitude.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like-no I love cherries, grapes, blueberries, and strawberries. Well any fruit is good! I like hanging out with Ino-chan and Hina-chan. I love my little Shiyo and Naia. I hate tomatoes, and onions and most veggies! My hobbies are painting, training, and singing. My dream is to become a legend and one day be free!" I said wistfully missing the confused looks thrown my way from all three of the boys.

"Ne, Sakura-chan who's Shiyo and Naia?" Naruto asked before Kakashi could continue.

"You should come over and meet them one of these days." I smiled. I don't think I was really ready for any one else to know what had happened in the result of Shiyo and Naia.

"Anyways." Thank you Kakashi, he saved me from more questions. "You certainly are a surprising group..." His eye crinkled slightly, "You are each unique and have your own ideas...We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto perked up and Sasuke even looked excited, I on the other hand waited patiently for the crushing news we were about to receive.

"What kind of mission are we gonna have?" Naruto asked tugging slightly on his headband.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi was prolonging this.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto chanted excitedly.

Kakashi looked at each one of us carefully before talking once more, "A survival exercise."

Naruto's face turned into a confused one, "Huh? A survival exercise? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not to have more practice."

"We already did this at the academy, that's how we got here." I said playing along. This was almost just like the anime, honestly I'm surprised I haven't fainted from excitement yet.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi tuned in.

"So uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked focusing in on Kakashi.

Kakashi started to laugh, it was kind of an evil laugh. It made me smile, damn he was hot when he was acting like this.

**FOCUS!**

Right anyways "Hey hold on, that's a normal question what's so funny?" I asked pretending to be the annoying girl in this episode.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." He kind of sung to us in a 'I know something you don't' voice.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Then Kakashi seemed to gather a dark aura around him. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke and Naruto looked slightly taken aback, or down right scared.

I on the other hand focused in on Kakashi putting a hand over my mouth to yawn as he continued, "Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, Sasuke looked over his hands glaring at Kakashi, I just rolled my eyes. Way to be dramatic!

"See didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy!" Naruto yelled, "We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh that?" A hawk cawed as it flew over us momentarily blocking out the sun. "That was to just select candidates who might become Genin." Kakashi shrugged, "Or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"That's how it is," Kakashi said with a bored tone. "I decide whether you pass or fail, be at the designated training spot at five am, and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto growled frustrated, I simply looked bored and yawned again. I saw Kakashi's eyebrow twitch slightly. Sasuke went into deep thought clenching his fists harder together. I already knew most of what Naruto and Sasuke were thinking, I just wanted to know what Kakashi was thinking.

"That's it, you're dismissed." He said casually throwing his hand out towards us as if shooing us away. "Oh," He said as if he just remembered something important, "Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else," He got the same dark aura surrounding him once more, "You'll puke."

Naruto chocked on his air supply momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Sasuke's eyes widen just a fraction, and me? I simply bit back a laugh and yawned again, "Boring~" I sung to Kakashi. "Better make this interaction tomorrow a lot better, Kakashi-sensei." I said stretching as I stood up noting that Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "See you tomorrow! Ja Ne." I waved and walked away, missing Kakashi depart and Sasuke's look.

* * *

I stretched a little as I walked to the meeting place. It was still really early and the sun had yet to come out and play. I had literally spent the last night doing my hair, which now was in thousands of small braids that had sharp ninja wire running through them as a weapon. I did eat last night unlike the anime and on top of all that I brought two bento boxes and one box full of fruit that I was planning on munching while I read some of the three scrolls I had brought with me.

I looked up from my bag and saw Naruto dragging himself like a zombie towards the center of the training grounds, Sasuke looked wide awake and was walking to meet us in the middle. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, I shifted a little in my clothes. My plan for yesterday failed and I felt really constricted in the corset so I put on my long sleeved camouflage t-shirt that ended slightly higher than my corset and it was baggy but tight at the same time. Of course no one could see it underneath my huge jacket.

We all stopped and stared at each other for a while. I looked Sasuke over noting that he was doing the same to us. Naruto though looked absolutely tired. "You do realize if he was late yesterday he might be late again today?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto was falling asleep again. "Naruto take a nap, I'll wake you up when Kakashi-sensei wakes up okay?" I said gently folding my legs underneath me and pulling Naruto down with me.

"Okay, Sakura-chan." He mumbled sleepily and I placed his head in my lap. I heard him starting to softly snore. I chuckled.

"Hey ass-duck, I packed a bento...would you like it?" I asked searching in my bag.

"No."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright." I pulled out a scroll meant for healing and expanding chakra reserves and then my box of fruit. I opened the box and pulled out a grape. I munched and read the scroll preparing for the long wait for Kakashi.

* * *

"Morning every one. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi greeted. I looked up from my scroll.

"Heh, I knew he was gonna be late." I smirked to the irritated Sasuke. I turned down to the sleeping boy in my lap. "Ne, Naruto wake up." I gently shook his shoulder. He didn't move. I started to panic. "NARUTO!" I yelled into his ear.

He jolted up and our foreheads banged together, "Dear mother of ramen!" He yelled nursing his forehead while I rubbed mine. I heard Kakashi and Sasuke chuckle.

Then Naruto became aware of Kakashi. "YOU'RE LATE!" He roared pointing at him accusatively.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said pulling out a bullshit excuse.

I rolled my eyes and Naruto growled.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, "Let's get started." He turned away from us and began to investigate the insides of his bag.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as we watched Kakashi walk to three posts and place an alarm clock on the top of one posts.

"Here we go." Kakashi pressed the top of the clock, "It's set for noon." The clock said we only had about an hour and thirty minutes until noon.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him confused and attentively and I just yawned. He pulled out two bells attached to red strings. I already saw that coming, "You're assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me." He said looking at said bells then turning to us. "That's all there is to it." He lifted them a little making them bounce against each other with a tinkling sound.

"If you can't get them by noon, you go with out lunch." Naruto let out a surprised and sad noise, "You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." He pointed to the posts.

As if on cue Naruto's and Sasuke's stomach growled. I rolled my eyes and took out a bento box and shoved it at Naruto. "Eat quickly." Then I looked at Sasuke and rolled my eyes, "You get none arrogant prick. Should have taken it when I offered."

He glared at me and Kakashi looked at me with new eyes I think. Well his eye widened and Naruto gobbled the food down.

I looked over at Kakashi knowing he wanted one of us to ask about the bells, "Wait a minute there's three of us, how come there's only two bells?" I bit back a laugh and forced myself not to roll my eyes.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately be disqualified for failing to complete the mission." He waved the bells as if taunting us, "That one goes back to the academy."

Naruto growled having finished his food. I took the box back and put it in my bag along with my fruit box and my scroll.

"Then again," Kakashi continued as if we didn't interrupt him, "All three of you could flunk out, too." He paused, "You can use any weapons including shiriken (I really have no idea how to spell that). If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." He collapsed his fist over the bells.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei," I wanted to roll my eyes at how weak I sounded, but I needed to pretend I was weak.

Naruto started to laugh and put his hands behind his head, "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links." He looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked angry, "You can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers." Naruto and I both growled at this.

Kakashi looked mildly surprised that he had angered me as well. No one talks bad about my boy and gets away with it!

"When I say start you can begin." He said addressing all of us this time.

Naruto was beyond pissed now and grabbed a kunai out, spun it around his finger before launching himself forward. I halted him by grabbing the back of his jacket.

Kakashi looked sternly at Naruto, "Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet."

"Actually, you already have." I said drawing his attention away from Naruto. "Twice in fact." I continued ignoring the small glare he was sending my way.

"Hmmm, you were coming at me with the full intent of destroying me so how can I say this?" We looked at him curiously, "I'm actually starting to like you guys."

It was silent for a second. "Get ready." We all lowered ourselves into a crouch, "And start." We all jumped away.

I hid in some bushes and looked out. I rolled my eyes Naruto was standing right in front of Kakashi. It took a few seconds for Kakashi to come to fact that Naruto was now standing in front of him.

Imouto, could you suppress our chakra to hide from Kakashi?

**On it!**

I turned back to the scene of Naruto shouting at Kakashi, "You and me right now fair and square!"

"Idiot, nothing is ever fair." I mumbled quietly.

"Let's go." He had his hands crossed over his chest.

Kakashi looked at him with barely hidden confusion written on his face. "You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto threw his arms down to his sides, "The only thing weird here is your hair cut."

He then launched himself forward, running as fast as he could right before he jumped back after seeing Kakashi place his hand in his waist holster. "Shinobi battle techniques," Kakashi began, "Part one taijutsu, the physical art." He brought his hand out of the pouch quickly surprising Naruto and brought out an orange book. The same orange book I have always wanted to read to actually find out what happens in it. 'Icha Icha Paradise.' I gazed that the cover lovingly.

Naruto stumbled back, "What the...?"

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked not looking at Naruto, "Make your move."

"But.." Naruto looked as though he was at a loss of words, "I mean, why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked as though it was the stupidest question ever. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

This angered Naruto. I basically knew the fight already so I ignored them to talk to Sakura.

Ne, imouto, do you think he has already noticed that our presences has disappeared?

**He is a Jonin.**

I know. Okay so do you think he thinks we have changed our position? I already know he knew where we were. He looked directly at us and Sasuke.

**It's possible but not probable.**

Okay so when Sasuke attacks Kakashi with those weapons I should send some to cut Naruto down from the tree.

**Sounds good to me.**

"Those two are just two idiots." I heard Sasuke mutter. Idiot, if you talk you get caught. I saw Naruto go flying.

"Okay so where was I?" Kakashi said standing and reopening his book.

Ouch that has got to hurt.

**That is an out door only.**

I feel so bad for Naruto.

**Well he was the one to let Kakashi get behind him in the first place.**

I looked up to see Kakashi spout on about look underneath and see through deception. Naruto was hanging up side down by his ankles. Naruto growled out about getting this and Kakashi went on a lecture. This was is it. Sasuke was going to act at any moment.

* * *

**Wow that was long... Anyways just wanted to ask what kind of summons do you want Sakura/Keimico to have?**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke launched his weapons, discretely I launched two of my shuriken that flew slightly above his. I waited in silence.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asked before getting shoved to the side harshly by Sasuke's weapons while mine soared above and cut the rope that held Naruto captive. Before any one could react Naruto had fallen to the ground and Kakashi had gone flying.

"Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!" He yelled holding his head.

I heard Sasuke's surprised noise when Kakashi went up in smoke leaving behind a log. The weapons lodged themselves into the bark. Then fell to the ground.

I heard Sasuke quickly get up to move to another hiding place.

I rolled my eyes and left my spot to find a new one. I jumped up into the canopy and ran along the tree line. I stopped and dropped to my knees seeing Kakashi standing below me with his book out. I knew he already knew I was there, well maybe not if Sakura was actually doing her job.

"Sakura, behind you." I heard him call out. I spun around and slammed my fist forward, he of course dodged. I jumped out of the tree and began to run again. I could hear him following me.

I took a second to look up to see if I could loose him in the trees again. I tripped and went spiraling face first into the ground. "Ow..." I muttered rubbing the dirt off my face. I looked up right at Kakashi and saw him turn to leaves. The leaves then circled around me and up into the sky. I was caught in his genjutsu.

"S-Sakura..." I rolled my eyes and turned to face a bloodied and beaten Sasuke.

"Bite me you ass hole!" I yelled before turning on my heel. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei if your going to put me under a genjutsu make it more believe able. I'm sorry but Sasuke would rather die than actually ask for help. Especially if it was from me. He is an ass-duck, a prick, stick in the mud, little prissy bitch." With that I walked my way right out of the Genjutsu.

I took off running, maybe I will get to see some of Sasuke's fight.

I tripped again, "God damn it." I whispered as I pulled myself to my feet. "Watch where your going idiot."

I started to run again.

**Nee-san do you think he'll be a talking head again?**

Only one can hope. Only one can hope.

Then I tripped again and heard a roar of pain. "Ow..." I muttered and moved my leg a little bit to make sure it wasn't caught in another root. It hit flesh. I was up in a defense position with in two seconds.

I looked around, up, and then down. I took a good look at Sasuke berried neck deep in the ground. I blinked twice, he blinked up at me with an annoyed look. Then I promptly fell on my ass laughing. "Is this for real? Not another one of Kakashi's tricks?" I asked holding onto my stomach.

"Shut up." He said glaring at me.

"Oh you poor thing." I said patting his head. "Does some one want help out of his tiny little hole?"

He continued to glare at me.

"Oh?" I asked backing away, "I guess he doesn't want any help." I turned to walk off.

"Sakura."

I turned back around. "Yes ass-duck?"

"Never mind you couldn't even get me out of here even if you tried."

He likes to push my buttons. I felt my eye twitch. I marched my way over to him and grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him out of the ground.

"God damn it woman!" He yelled grabbing onto his head.

"You're welcome asshole." I turned and ran. To what? I really had no clue I was just running.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked and switched directions suddenly, leaving him behind only to run head first into Kakashi as he was tying Naruto up to a post.

I stumbled backwards flinging my hands forward to grab onto something to keep me from falling. I felt fabric in my hands before I fell on my butt. I heard a jingle.

"What the...?" I heard Sasuke and Kakashi exclaim.

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. I had both the bells in my hands. I blinked and blinked. Did I seriously just get the bells? I moved them closer to my face. They looked real enough to me. "Is this a joke?" I asked looking up to the flabbergasted Jonin. "Is this another one of your stupid illusions?"

"How the hell were you able to get them and I was only able to touch them?" Sasuke demanded.

"What the FUCK! So this isn't a GOD DAMN Jutsu!" I yelled out surprised and I saw the boys flinch slightly. "Oh my God I got the bells!" I cheered then promptly smashed them in my hands.

I heard Kakashi and Sasuke face plant into the ground. "What?" I asked looking over to them, "You do realize that this IS a three man squad. I remember sensei saying we had a mission that we had to do together! Besides I got Naruto out of the tree and got Sasuke out of the ground!"

"Wow." I could only smile at those words, I felt proud that I was able to make Kakashi question a lot of things.

"I guess you all pass." He sighed.

"YES!" Naruto and I cheered at the same time.

"Meet me here again tomorrow same time, we will actually begin training and missions!" With that Kakashi disappeared. Then I saw the memorial stone. My eyes softened and tears gathered in my eyes. I flung a kunai out and cut Naruto loose before slowly making my way to the memorial stone.

I got about a yard away before the tears fell down my face and I dropped to my knees at the base of the stone. I searched for my mothers name. She was on here I knew that much.

I traced Obito's name and Rin's, Minato's and Kushina's, then I slowly traced Mebuki's name. Tears ran down my face and I felt my self shake with silent sobs. I didn't know her very well but she had become my mother in the few moments we had together.

**Keimico...**

I wiped at my eyes and placed my forehead against the cool surface of the stone, I miss her.

**I miss her too...**

"Sakura-chan..." I heard Naruto calling to me softly, I had forgotten that he was still here.

I turned my head and looked over at him. He was standing next to Sasuke and they looked at me with concern in their eyes. I knew it was because of the water works that were flowing down my face.

"N-Naruto..." I swallowed, "This stone is engraved with the names of the village heroes, Naruto I want you to promise me you'll never end up on this stone."

"Why?" He asked quietly, I knew he was just paying attention to my tears more than anything.

"Because Naruto, each of these names belong to some one who died for the sake of our village, for us." I looked back at the stone, "They died to create a better tomorrow, I will not let another one of my friends end up on this stone." I said wiping my tears. "They only leave hurt behind." I whispered the last part and placed my forehead against the stone again.

"I promise." Naruto said touching my shoulder gently.

I looked over to Sasuke who seemed a little out of his element, "You too Sasuke. I don't want you on here either."

He looked at me mildly surprised considering this was probably the most sincere moment I've ever had with him.

"I promise." I was actually surprised he answered, but I smiled anyways.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too sappy. I know inner didn't show up as much and it's a little unbelievable but eh I don't care!**

**Should Haku and Zabuza survive?**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Naruto had left a while ago. I still sat in front of the stone. I sat just like Mebuki had instructed, my legs tucked underneath me and my back straight. I had long since stopped crying, but my heart wasn't ready for me to leave. I've been depressed before and this feeling was back gripping me tightly. I just had to sit here for a little while longer, until I could finally let myself leave.

I knew I wasn't alone, Kakashi was still here. Sakura had warned me about his presence, he never left. He just chose to go into the back ground to watch his genin, how they acted when he was gone.

**Nee-chan, we need to get going...**

I blinked realizing that I hadn't blinked in a while. My eyes slightly burned.

**Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Naia, and Shiyo might be waiting for us back at home.**

I sighed and leaned forward feeling the cold stone against my forehead.

I know...

**We can always come back.**

I blinked again and then pushed myself up.

**Kakashi's chakra flared slightly.**

Most likely in confusion or slight surprise.

**It seems to be bubbling around in confusion.**

* * *

I opened the door to my house I was so tired. Not physically, emotionally. I had gone so long with out a good cry and now I felt like I was about to pass out. I kind of figured we would be having the Tora mission tomorrow, maybe it was a good idea to sleep.

"Kura-chan your home!" Of course there's always some one in my way of sleep. I looked down to the grey cat that was practically jumping in place.

"Yes Naia, I'm home." The cat smiled and bounced back into the kitchen.

"Shi-chan and I were making dinner~" She sung. I followed sighing to my self in the process.

"Oh really? And what might this dinner be?" I asked entering in the kitchen to see flour all over the place. Great now I had to clean.

I looked around for Shiyo, noting that he was absolutely covered in flour. His normally dark red hair looked almost pink with the white in his hair, his dark green eyes seemed to sparkle against the extremely pale color his skin had taken on from the flour. "And I can see that some one needs a bath."

Shiyo pouted, "Nuh-wuh!" He said protesting and swinging a wooden spoon from side to side in front of his two year old body. "I no need bawf!" I laughed and walked over to him.

"Oh yes you do." I said poking him on his nose.

"We were making scones." Naia answered, I looked up to see her in her human form. Her long grey hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, her green cat eyes watched the boiling oil on the stove, her posture was calm. She was about a foot taller than me in her human form.

"Oh, YES!" I cheered excitedly. I loved scones and well I've taught Naia all the cooking skills I had learned from my world, one because I hate fish, two because I really don't know what kinds of food they had here that I could eat and enjoy, and three I loved my food.

"They are almost finished," Naia said turning her full attention to the food.

"Alright I'll get Shi-chan cleaned up and maybe this kitchen, too." I said picking up the protesting little boy. "Alrighty time for a bath mister."

"Bwut!" He pouted but let me take him to the bathroom with out much of a fight. I decided to change into a large black t-shirt and black basketball shorts while bathing him.

* * *

We had finally sat down around the table to eat. The scones sat in the middle of the table on a porcelain white plate with honey, jam, and butter next to it. We each had our own plates in front of us or on the floor for Naia's case as she reverted into her cat form.

We each had folded our hands together in our laps, we each made a silent thank you to whomever we thought was out there watching us...If there was any one in the Naruto universe.

I began to hand out the fried dough.

**What's Kakashi doing?**

I almost jumped in surprise at her voice, what do you mean?

**He's standing outside our door, his chakra seems to be fluctuating in an indecisive manor.**

Deciding whether or not to knock I'm guessing.

**Probably.**

I pulled out of my thoughts when there was a light rapping against my door. "I'll get it." I sighed to the other two occupants of the room.

I stood up and left my delicious meal behind to head to the door.

What in the God's name did Kakashi want?

**I think he noticed you were acting...He would stare at you strange at times during the bell test. His Chakra was confused a few times...**

Hopefully that's not really what he's going to be asking about.

I sighed and opened the door to try and put a smile on my face for Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?" I asked feigning surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me as if calculating his next words, "I just came by to ask why you acted so weak?"

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head side ways, honestly I didn't really get at what he was trying to ask.

"During the bell test you were holding back." Kakashi started watching me carefully, I felt all expression leave my face.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Come inside and I'll tell you everything." I said stepping back and opening the door some more. I was going to try this little thing I was working on with Sakura. What better time than here with him.

He looked at me warily then entered.

I sighed and closed the door behind him. "We were just starting dinner, come join us and I'll answer your questions the best way I can after wards." I said walking past him to the kitchen.

* * *

I picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen shooting Naia a look. "Come on Shi-chan, we need to get ready for bed."

"Bwut! Na-cwan I don wanna!" I heard Shiyo protest and I imagined him crossing his arms across his chest and trying but failing to pull the puppy dog face on the cat.

I heard Kakashi's chuckle as I put the dishes in the sink. I'd get to them sooner or later. I turned and walked back into the room where he was still sitting at the table.

"Come on Shi-chan, kaa-sans busy."

"I want kaa-san!" I heard them wailing in the other room.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry." I mumbled looking up at him shyly. I was just simply afraid of his questions, I didn't know what he was thinking and that scared me.

"So you have already admitted to holding back during the bell test." Kakashi sighed and I wondered what his questions could be. "Why?"

I wanted to tug my hair and scream. He asked the one question I had been trying my hardest all through out dinner to figure out an answer for. Instead of doing that I calmed my self and sighed, "Do you know how much it would kill Sasuke's ego to know that I was stronger than him?" I saw his eye widen briefly. Bastard! I am the closest in our team to your level!

"Hmmm, so you did it for Sasuke's ego?" He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Well this is how I figured it..." I took a breath telling most of the truth, "If I showed off how strong I was actually it would make the two boys mad at me and well I'd rather keep my ability secret for as long as possible..."

**Just until Wave.**

"Ability?" He questioned noticing my slip up. Fuck.

"Um it's a kekkei genkai." I kind of whispered. "I'm the first to have it..."

Kakashi looked at me as if telling me to continue.

"You know how my father works at the lab?" He nodded, "Well..." I paused trying to think of how to say this. "I was kind of used as a test subject for about a year while I was pregnant." I flinched not looking him in the eye, "I really had no choice in the matter. Kizashi-sama was trying to create the strongest bloodline." I snuck a peek at him, he was watching me carefully, "He doesn't know that it actually worked other wise Shiyo and I would be stuck as test subjects or worse I'd end up being a breeding whore." I noticed his eye twice at the swear word. "Yes before you ask Shiyo probably has it. I'm not sure how and when said ability will activate for him. I just pray it's not any time soon." I stopped speaking waiting for him to ask more.

"I think you just made me hate your father." I heard his chuckle. "Now I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret, your afraid for Shiyo and of your father."

I nodded my head.

"Just how strong are you?"

I was not expecting that question. I looked at him wide eyed, "I-uh, I would have to say judging my abilities I could take the chunin exams right now and pass by myself, but that's not how they work is it?" He shook his head, "At most I could try and take the Jonin exams but I do not know if I could pass them or not."

He looked slightly shocked. That made me angry, just because I have pink hair and I'm a girl does not mean I can't be strong. "What do you specialize in?" Again I didn't expect that either.

"Taijutsu, Medical, poison, and Genjutsu." I watched his expression turn to a smile, "I'm not sure if I want to focus on Ninjutsu yet or not. My ability makes it easier for me to just mainly ignore it." I saw him nod in curiosity, "Right now though I've been focusing on chakra control and building my reserves."

"That sounds plausible considering you don't have that big of a reserve-"

I started laughing I just couldn't help it, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei my reserves rivals that of a Kage. I just keep it suppressed as much as possible all the time." I saw his eye go wide.

Imouto release the chakra.

**You sure?**

Yes please.

I felt the familiar rush of my chakra moving from Sakura into my coils, startling Kakashi, "Believe me now?"

He seemed to be sweating when he nodded.

Okay Imouto you can have the chakra back.

**Bah ha that was awesome!**

"If your reserves are so large why are you focusing on them?" I looked at him trying to come up with a good lie.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

"Couldn't you be focusing on something else?"

"Well I guess I could be.." I trailed off. He didn't need to know that I was studying the highest medical properties I could get a hold of. "I was thinking about volunteer at the hospital after we go on our first c-rank mission."

"Why not now?"

Because I need to get stronger as fast as possible, "Eh, I was planning on focusing trying to tie our team together."

I saw him nod. "Alright will you tell me what exactly your Kekkei genkai does?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger :) now you all hate me ;P Anyways I'm actually doing this to not give away at how strong six years could make a woman, or girl whatever you want to call it. **

**Now I'm sure you all hate Kaito-or will hate Kaito soon...**

**By the way this is a Sakuxmulti story BUT I will not pair her with Naruto, EVER! Ew that's just gross. I just want to know exactly who you would like to see paired with her**

**Anyways I want to start a new story, yes I know I already have three I'm working with... **

**Summary;**

Sakura Haruno, age sixteen, pink hair, green eyes, and a to die for body. She has been recruited to Konoha's ANBU seduction unit. Youngest operative to ever be included in the ANBU. The seduction unit is parallel to the T and I unit, in other words its small and very elite. She has been given a mission, seduce and gather intelligence on both inside operatives (Konoha's own shinobi) and the Akatsuki who have just recently been labeled as a potential threat. Non-mass, No defecting of Sasuke.

**I would like to ask for help with this idea... It will be labeled MA for many reasons. **

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way this is a Sakuxmulti story BUT I will not pair her with Naruto, EVER! Ew that's just gross.**

**Okay so I wanted to clarify something that was brought to my attention. ANY paring in this story makes sense including the ones with her and Nuke-nin because in early chapters she had said that she was going to leave. She decided that she would leave and try and get into Akatsuki, therefore any one of them makes sense. **

**Also Clarification! The pairings might only be her kissing said boy and nothing more! I don't really think she will actually end up with any one UNLESS persuaded into that pairing...**

...

_**Thinking**_

**Inner**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had a weight taken off of my shoulders. The talk I had with Kakashi last night must have made me feel better about being here. Now I just had to take it one day at a time and so far my plans would have only gotten me this far anyways.

I blinked, weird normally Naia or Shiyo wakes me up. I glanced to the clock on the beside table, I was up at least three hours earlier than I had planned.

I sighed there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep. So I got up and out of bed.

I went to my closet to pick out a change of clothes to put under my jacket. I honestly didn't want to spend the time finding a shirt, instead I just decided to go in black chest bindings. I changed the booty shorts out for longer black ones made out of the same material though. I grabbed a towel as well and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Honestly I forgot that I had weaponized my hair, I saw the braids in the mirror before I turned on the water. My pillow must have been in shreds right now. I sighed and wondered how in the hell I was supposed to shower with the braids in. I shrugged and turned on the water.

I stripped out of my sleeping clothes and stepped into the water. I shivered, it was slightly colder than I had wanted. I turned up the heat slightly so I wouldn't burn my skin and sighed at the rhythmic pulse of the water hitting against my skin.

**So our plans?**

_**I'm not sure what exactly we are to do today...In most of the fanfiction I've read they had at least a week of D-rank mission's beneath their belts before they had to go on the C-rank...I think the anime had exactly one day before they went to wave but they could've time skipped. I just wonder how it will go.**_

**Hopefully it's at least a week before we leave, your medical ninjutsu needs a little bit more work. Plus it wouldn't hurt to go by the lab and take some of the information from the files. Maybe work on some new poisons?**

_**That's if and only if we don't get the Wave mission tonight.**_

**True. **

_**Therefore the plan is to take today and the rest as one day at a time and hopefully we can have more time to prepare for the Wave arc.**_

**Sounds good, maybe we can go check out those summoning scrolls again. Maybe this time Naia will let us take a look at hers.**

**_Maybe._**

I stepped out of the shower and wondered how in the hell I was going to get my hair dry. I really needed to re-think this weaponizing prospect of my hair. I just opted of slinging my towel across my shoulders underneath my hair and then getting dressed.

I didn't put on my jacket yet so I was left in my black chest bindings and the netted shorts underneath my black shorts.

I walked down the hallway towards the hallway closet that had a secret door that went down into a basement. I was actually debating on whether I should just go down there and look over the scrolls or if I should go to Naia first to see if she would actually let me sign the cat one now.

I made it to the door of the closet, I guess I was going to look at the other ones that hid beneath this house. I noticed how eerily silent the place was, I've never been awake before Naia or Shiyo. I could make out their breathing but it was very quiet.

I opened the closet door and moved the winter coats to the side hearing the squeak as the hangers slid against the pole. I sighed and placed my hand against the back wall and pushed. I could hear the grindings of gears before the back wall began to finally, slowly began to swing open like a door.

I breathed in slightly, the darkened stairs heading into nothing but shifting darkness always scared me. Not because it was dark, no it was because of the huge possibility of spiders lurking in the darkness ready to bite, touch, and terrify me.

I snapped and the chakra I had channeled to the tips of my fingers leaped up and turned into a flame that pushed the darkness further away from my figure.

I took another calming breath before starting my decent into the basement.

My bare feet took in the cold soft texture of well used wooden steps as each step took me closer and closer to the shrine that existed underneath my house. I let the fire burn a little brighter at my finger tips and extended my arm up in front of me.

Every thing was absolutely silent, I didn't make any sounds with my feet as I placed them on the old wood. I didn't really feel scared about this, no I actually felt sort of somber or a sort of reverence as I made my way down.

I shivered as soon as my foot hit the concrete landing at the end of the stairs. It was freezing. I waved my hand towards the torches I knew were lining the walls. Suddenly they sprung to life, white bright fire flickered and lite up the room.

In the center of the room was a five pointed star inside a large circle painted with red, it could have been blood but it would have turned black from age if it was. In each of the points was a smallish circle that was also drawn with the same material, inside the circles held different scrolls. The closest scroll to me was the scroll that Naia was supposed to be protecting.

I looked at it longingly, if only Naia would let me sign it.

I glanced at the one to the right of it. I didn't know what summons that one was, actually the only one I knew of was Naia's-the Neko summons. I know she explained that hers was one of the least powerful one of the five point star. Still not sure what that actually meant.

I walked carefully over to the one to the right of the Neko summons. I had let the flame that had danced on my finger tips flicker out of existence. I knelt on the out side of the huge circle that held the other inner workings of the design and laid my hand on top of the scroll, looking for any ID marker that would tell me what this scroll summoned.

I rubbed the dust off of it slowly looking for any sign of the light that had summoned Naia to me when I had touched her scroll. Nothing. Nothing happened, there were no words, nothing at all.

"Kura-chan, channel a bit of your chakra into it." I almost jumped. I didn't realized that Naia had joined me down here.

I looked up and took my hand off of the scroll, "I would like to know if I could sign the Neko contract?"

I watched as the cat put her front paw on top of her own scroll and shook her head, "You must have the permission from the highest ranking in the five point star. Then you must gain permission from all the rest before signing any of them, Kura-chan." She looked directly at me. "I have judged you and found you worthy of the the five point sage, however I can not be the one to bestow this pedestal on your shoulders. Only the dead have that right." She was being so cryptic it was weird. "The one you are in front of summons griffins. You must meet their protector, channel your chakra into a tiny circle in the palm of your hand and gently touch the center of the scroll."

I nodded and looked down at my palm, watching mesmerized by the rainbow colored chakra that pooled into my palm before spinning around in a circle. It tickled the inside of my palm slightly. I then lowered my hand on to the scroll.

* * *

**SO I NEED TO COME UP WITH THE NAME OF OUR GRIFFIN PROTECTOR...ANY IDEAS?**

**I'm leaving this story idea up until I release the first chapter...**

**Summary;**

Sakura Haruno, age sixteen, pink hair, green eyes, and a to die for body. She has been recruited to Konoha's ANBU seduction unit. Youngest operative to ever be included in the ANBU. The seduction unit is parallel to the T and I unit, in other words its small and very elite. She has been given a mission, seduce and gather intelligence on both inside operatives (Konoha's own shinobi) and the Akatsuki who have just recently been labeled as a potential threat. Non-mass, No defecting of Sasuke.

**I would like to ask for help with this idea... It will be labeled MA for many reasons. **

**Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thinking**_

**Inner**

* * *

I slammed my eyes shut trying to block out as much of the blinding white light as possible. I couldn't see what color it turned to before dying out. Naia had told me earlier that the white would fade into a specific color that belonged to that summons element. I figured that Griffins would be either earth or wind.

The light died out and I slowly let my eyes open again. In front of me, in the center of the star, stood a man with shaggy light brown hair, light brown eyes, broad shoulders covered by a Chinese styled dress shirt the color of peanut shells, muscled frame, and a pair of black loose fitting pants. He looked handsome, breathe taking type of handsome.

"Kimchi, I'm glad it was you not your idiotic twin, Yumei." I looked to my left, Naia was in her human form regarding the man through her bright grey eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Naia." He bowed his head slightly in greeting, his voice made my insides flutter. It was a deep baritone that sounded like smooth melting chocolate. Then he directed his eyes to my form, "You were the one who summoned me?"

It sounded more like a hilarious statement than an actual question.

"Just because I have pink hair does not mean I'm weak." I countered and crossed my arms in front of my chest, just barely realizing my state of dress. I felt the tips of my ears burn but I would not let a flush take over my face.

He just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Kimchi, she has passed my expectations." Naia took his attention off of me, "You should really get into her mind and actually see what she can do." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'is that wise?'

She caught my look, "Keimico and Sakura you must be forth coming with the information or the griffins will not accept you as I have."

"Keimico and Sakura?" Kimchi asked turning around looking for a second person.

"Sakura's in my head." I stated and waited for him to get the 'crazy person is speaking to me' look, instead he seemed to understand. Sort of. I really suck at reading looks.

* * *

I dragged myself forward, I needed to meet my team at the bridge. I was so tired. Kimchi wanted to test my skills out both mentally and physically, as a result I felt like I was about to collapse. Said jerk was now flying high in the sky in his Griffin state. Freaking bastard.

I honestly didn't really notice that both Naruto and Sasuke were already at the bridge when I arrived. I honestly didn't know if I remembered to put my jacket on or my shoes before I left. I leaned heavily against the railing trying to ease any pain I was in, not much but I think I pulled a muscle in my back from the demonstration.

I blinked, the place was spinning. I don't think I hit my head that hard when Kimchi had dropped me out of the sky. All the spinning was making me nauseous. I think I might have had a concussion. I blinked again trying to feel the stability of the bridge.

I barely registered that I had collapsed on the bridge. I closed my eyes to keep the nausea away. "I don't feel so good." I said cradling my stomach.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto but when I opened my eyes I couldn't really see which one was which. Twelve of him were swimming in my vision. I don't think this is right. I'm pretty sure concussions weren't actually like this. Well they might be, I never really had one before.

"I'll take-" I blinked seeing Kakashi with Sasuke joining Naruto in dancing around in numbers, "Hospital." I think it was Kakashi talking.

I quickly leaned off to the side, hopefully away from them and emptied my stomach. My throat burned and I could feel tears cascading down my face. I hated throwing up.

"Hokage's tower-" I think Kakashi was still speaking but I wasn't too sure. I felt like some thing was pressing tightly on my ears muffling the noises around me.

Did I inhale a poison on accident? Shit. Oh God please tell me I'm not activating another stage of this 'artificial' Kekkei genkai. Maybe this one was stationed around my eyes and ears? I really was just okay with the physical ability this stupid thing gave me.

I felt something lift me up, I felt another stab of nausea run its course as I tried to curl in on myself.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I tried to focus my eyes but all I saw was a blur of colors.

"I'm-here." I think he tried to say I'm right here. He sounded like he was the one who picked me up.

"I-I think." I paused trying to keep myself from puking again, "It's stage two." I was positive he knew what I had meant but I couldn't be too certain.

I think he held me tighter but I was delirious already so I could have imagined it. I'm almost positive he was holding me tightly to his chest. I closed my eyes, the colors had long since faded and become nothing but shadows.

* * *

I fought against a bright light. My head was pounding. I could hear the faint beeps the heart monitor let out making any one in the room aware that I had yet to die.

"She's waking up." I heard a female voice in the distance, my eye lids felt particularly heavy.

"Go get Hatake-san." This was a males voice, soft and mellowed with age.

I heard her footsteps fade away. I tried desperately to open my eyes.

"Sakura-san, please don't force your eyes open." I guess he knew I was fully awake now. "They had extensive damage done to the irises and I do not know if you will be able to see anymore." I flinched that put a really big damper on things, "However when the swelling goes down we will run a diagnostic check, if we can't seem to be able to restore your full sight..." He didn't need to continue I already knew. I would have to quit being a ninja. "Your ear drums tore, they are fully healed now. This should help with your equilibrium. It was like you had been spinning for hours to keep all the liquid from stabilizing."

"I see." Actually I couldn't really see anything but I understood what he was telling me. I just really hoped my irises wouldn't badly effect my ability to see. Normally it wouldn't. Actually I don't really think it would effect my vision at all. If it was my retina I could understand but the iris?

"She's awake?" That would be Kakashi, I could hear the door close behind the now still figure that would be my sensei.

"Yes." I imagined the doctor turning to face Kakashi. "I'd like you to apply this ointment on her eyelids every four hours for two weeks, yes Kakashi this means that you will have to spend a great deal of time with her. The swelling should go down in about an hour or two. When it does please get in contact with some of the nurses or myself and we will run a systematic check up before discharging her." I think he would nod at that point to agree with himself.

I could hear a pair of footsteps leaving, the door opening, then closing. I wasn't too sure if Kakashi had left or not. I listened closely, the beeping of that annoying machine wasn't going anymore. "This is just great." I whispered sitting up.

"It could have be worse." I knew I shouldn't have jumped. I knew he was there and I knew that I probably should have been using my chakra alarm system, but oh well.

"Yes." I knew that. "What are Sasuke and Naruto doing?"

**_Imouto? _**

**Hmmm?**

_**Good your still here.**_

**Yep, I'm still here making you psychotic.**

I would have loved to roll my eyes at her.

"Weeding a garden." I could imagine him shrugging. I heard footfalls and then a chair sliding noisily against the floor. I cringed from the loud obnoxious sound. "Sorry."

I sighed and let out a small laugh, I could hear his clothes rustling. He was probably sitting down. "How worried were they?"

"Naruto was practically in tears, you weren't responding to him at all. Sasuke looked like he was in complete shock." I could hear his chuckle. Then I heard some more rustling. He was probably taking out Icha Icha Paradise.

I cocked my head towards the sound, "Kakashi, are you really going to read when I have nothing to entertain myself with?"

I heard him sigh.

"Least you could do is read it out loud." I grumbled and folded my arms against my chest. I heard a coughing stutter of surprise. I paused in my pout for a second. I couldn't feel my jacket any more. If I could my eyes would be as wide as dinner plates right now.

"What?" He asked sounding generally appalled or surprised or taken a back by what I had just said.

"Read to me?" I asked as if he seriously didn't know how to comprehend my words. "The book can't be that bad."

* * *

I sat back up and let the man examine my eyes with his flashlight. He made me read the charts. Finally he seemed to come to the conclusion that I indeed did not lose my eye sight. He deemed me ready to leave the hospital.

I got myself up and out of the hospital bed and held the back of the gown closed in the back. The only think I had on underneath this material was my black underwear. How embarrassing. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I slipped into my netings and my shorts, wrapped my chest and put on my jacket. I slipped my shoes on and looked into the mirror. My normal green eyes were gone. My left eye had turned orange and my right eye was blue. This was strange. I blinked making sure the image didn't leave. It didn't.

I shrugged and walked out of the bathroom and straight into a warm body. I stood my ground but the other person fell to the ground. I blinked and looked down to see Naruto rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry." I said and helped him back to his feet.

Then he looked into my eyes and promptly fell back down on his but from shock or surprise I'm not sure.

I blinked, that was a weird reaction, "Ne, Naruto are you alright?"

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked completely ignoring my question, I also became aware of two other people in the same room. I looked up and met onyx eyes, Sasuke. Then looked even further up and met a single onyx eye, Kakashi.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked shifting my head to the side like a pug would do.

"There just...different." Kakashi explained. I knew that this was probably the best explanation I would ever get.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really have to stay with me for two weeks?" I really didn't want him to. I still had tons of questions for Kimchi and Naia. Shiyo might enjoy the company, but I won't.

"Unfortunately yes I will have to." Kakashi sighed, we ignored the boys who seemed shocked into silence.

"I could just apply that stupid ointment my self." I said grumpily crossing my arms in front of my chest.

* * *

**Welp done with another filler chapter...I have a lot of those...anyways action will be in the next chapter...hopefully...**

**I need five summons; so far I have Cats and Griffins...I have two more already picked out BUT I need the last one and I can't really figure out which one it should be.**

**Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thinking**_

**Inner**

* * *

_"Sasuke, I'm at point B."_

_"Sakura, I'm at point C."_

There was a pause, _"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!"_

_"You're slow Naruto. Okay squad seven-hmm?" _Kakashi's voice crackled over the headset. _"Target has moved! Follow it!"_

I took off after the shadow. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke doing the same. I was already sick and tired of this mission, we had already spent about an hour searching for this useless feline.

_"Over there." _Naruto's voice whispered inside my ear. I was going to need to get this thing out of my ear really soon.

We quickly hid behind some trees as cover.

_"What's your distance from the target?" _I heard Kakashi, he sounded oddly serious. After spending two weeks with him living at my house and training with him I had gotten to know his lazy personality very well.

_"Five meters. I'm ready just give the signal." _I was starting to get a head ache. I got them a lot since my eyes had changed.

_"I'm ready, too." _Sasuke's voice had always unnerved me. It was too low for a twelve year old who hasn't had his balls drop yet...at least I don't think he has.

_"So am I." _I said taking a small peek around the tree looking for that devilish cat.

_"Okay.." _There was silence, _"Now!"_

I grabbed the ear piece out of my ear and flung myself out from behind the tree towards the wayward cat.

I heard Naruto's war cry as the three of us pounced on the cat. Naruto wrapped his arms around the cat. "I got him, I got him." The cat was meowing loudly and turned to claw Naruto's face off.

Naruto and the cat struggled loudly, _"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?"__  
_

"Affirmative we got a positive ID." Sasuke said simply letting Naruto struggle some more with the cat. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_"Right, lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished." _I grabbed the cat by the scruff of it's neck effectively detaching it from Naruto's face. It calmed down instantly.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto screamed. I'm so glad I took out that ear bud. "Sakuraaaa! How come that beast isn't attacking you?!"

"Call it being a woman." I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at him, "Mother cats always carry their young like this, they must be submissive. Therefore this cat is being submissive to it's mother."

* * *

I watched in horror of the woman cooing and crushing the poor cat. Thank God I never was 'born' into a cat. I heard Naruto laughing, "Stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed."

"No wonder he ran away." I muttered.

"Now then." The Hokage's very deep aged voice ran took a hold of our attention. "For squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them babysitting the chief councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-"

"NO!" Naruto shouted, Sarutobi looked up from the paper he was reading from. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his body shaping them like an X. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff. Come on old man!"

I knew Sasuke was probably agreeing and I felt my blood beginning to boil from the lack of disrespect he was openly showing for our Hokage. I heard Kakashi sigh. He was probably thinking something along the lines of 'I knew this was coming.'

I saw Iruka getting ready to blow up. "HOW DARE YOU. YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS AND PROVE YOURSELF!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION! IT'S JUST STUPID CHORE!" Kakashi punched his head making him fall to the floor.

"Will you put a lid on it?" He asked in a very bored tone. This was the Kakashi I was used to.

"Naruto." Sarutobi called and Naruto let out a pained shout, "It seems as though you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Naruto's whining finally stopped, "Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assassinations." He gestures to the scrolls and paper work that rest on the desk in front of him, "These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed then ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability Hokage top, Jonin," He gestures to Kakashi, "Chunin," He gestures to Iruka, "And Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee that is towards our village and our work," He points to the Diaymo's wife who was handing a man a wad of cash. "Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given the D level assignments of course-hmmm?" He looked out to see Naruto trying to communicate with me, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"So I had this tungatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today-"

"Silence." Sarutobi called out in anger.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly even though I knew he could careless.

Naruto jumped around to face him with a loud below of outrage, "You always lecture me like your my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He harrumphed at the end. He was throwing a fit. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Kakashi sighed and let his head droop a little bit more, "I'm gonna hear about this later." He muttered still rubbing the back of his head.

I looked over at Iruka when he began to laugh, then the Hokage started to laugh I glanced at him, "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a for more brat and he wants a mission..So be it." Naruto snapped out of his pout.

"Huh?" I heard both Naruto and Sasuke utter. I faced surprisement and instead wanted to cry in torment. This was it, the damned Wave mission.

"Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked turning his attention back onto Sarutobi. "YES! Who, who?" He reminded me of an owl, "Are we guarding a princess or some busy councilor?"

"Don't be so impatient." Sarutobi said sucking on his pipe that sat between his teeth. "I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor," He called off the the right side of us.

We turned around to see who this man was. The door slid very slowly open. The first thing I saw was that blasted Sake bottle. Instantly I felt like killing this man. "What the..? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He asked highly offended.

I glared at him, a vein in my forehead throbbed from my anger. He took a huge swig of the bottle, some of the liquid escaped his mouth and ran down to join in his beard. I wanted to hit him so badly right now. His glasses slipped a little bit more on his face, "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto started to laugh, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" I blinked and stood up taller, Sasuke did the same. We both were taller than him.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto shouted angrily as Kakashi held him back with a sigh.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way," He said over the top of Naruto's screaming profanities and threats towards the one and only Tazuna.

Tazuna let out a breath after chugging some more of his vial liquid. "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

* * *

**I think I'm getting used to leaving you all on cliffhangers :D Don't worry I will have the next chapter out in about a day or two.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
